Lisa Hammer
| birth_place = Salem, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Filmmaker, actress, composer, singer | spouse = Doc Hammer (1989–2008) | children = | website = www.lisahammer.com }} Lisa Hammer (née Houle; born April 4, 1967 in Salem, Massachusetts, U.S.) is an American filmmaker, actress, composer and singer and is the sister of director James Merendino (SLC Punk!).Annie Wu, Nov 17th 2006, Huffington Post, Snazzy auctions with Venture Bros., The Tick, Angel goodies, Accessed July 8, 2014, "...Lisa Hammer, voice of Triana Orpheus on The Venture Bros., heads ... Blessed Elysium ... wacky, surrealist short films of the German Expressionist .."Azra Medea (World Of Fandom), 1997, Dark Gothic, An Intricate Portrait of Lisa and Eric Hammer, Accessed July 8, 2014, "...Lisa is truly a fairy tale princess, who looks ... like she just stepped out of the Fourteenth Century ... talented artist not only in the realm of vocalizing but also in the unlikely genre of filmmaking. .."Mike Ventarola, Legends Magazine, REVIEW: Mors Syphilitica - "Feather and Fate", Accessed July 8, 2014, "...Their rare concert gigs around the New York City area are packed to the rafters...She gracefully takes this up towards the operatic ranges with ease, while harmonizing with her lower registers. .. Lisa Hammer simply creates vocal ranges and harmonies that are rarely reached outside the opera houses...."R. O'DONNELL, FEB 20, 2014, via The Horror, Static Multimedia magazine, Director Lisa Hammer Talks Goth Rock, Triana Orpheus & Beyond: Director, actress, producer, writer, musician Lisa Hammer is a true renaissance woman. She has done everything from Goth Rock to Indie Horror and there are no signs of her slowing down anytime soon. Join Static as we finally get the chance to talk with her up close and personal. , Accessed July 8, 2014, "...Part of Boston’s eclectic club scene ... lead vocalist for two gritty Gothic rock bands, Mors Syphilitica and Requiem In White. .."CHRISTOPHER ARNOTT, January 31, 2013, Los Angeles Times, The Real Deal: R.I.P. Stevo, aka Steven Deal, aka Steven Ceslik, Accessed July 8, 2014, "...Steve... went solo—in ... Lisa Hammer—with a remarkable 2009 CD called Radio Twelve. The album celebrated Deal’s ‘80s pop and punk influences while sounding urgent and contemporary. .."James Curcio, MAY 8, 2007, Alterati, The Eclectic Films of Lisa Hammer , Accessed July 8, 2014, "..In 1999, she collaborated with husband Doc Hammer... to create the film Crawley, which won the silver medal for short films at the 1999 Chicago Underground Film Festival, ..."January 10, 2000, Film review by Merle Bertrand, Film Threat, A NIGHT OF MARCHENFILME, Accessed July 8, 2014, "... Ranging from 1987 – 1996, this collection of six shorts ... shot in a flickering, scratchy black and white style reminiscent of 1920′s cinema... silent films ... pretty weird. Among the highlights are “Adieux, Dames,” a surreal, voyeuristic encounter..."Ian Grey, March 1, 2000, Baltimore City Paper, BLACK ON BOTH SIDES: The Festival of Darkness Celebrates All Things Goth, Accessed July 8, 2014, "...Special attention should also be paid to a terrific trio of shorts from Lisa Hammer: Crawley ... The Dance of Death, and Empire of Ache ... pay homage to Eraserhead- period David Lynch ... movies entertainingly encapsulate the predominant obsessions of goth—.."2009, TV.com, The Invisible Life of Thomas Lynch, Accessed July 8, 2014, "DIRECTOR: Lisa Hammer...The Invisible Life of Thomas Lynch was showcased at the 2009 CMJ Film Festival ... winning the award for 'Best Feature Film'..."By Mike White, Cashiers Du Cinemart, (archived version), VIDEO REVIEWS: A NIGHT OF MÄRCHENFILME (dir. Lisa Hammer) , Accessed July 8, 2014, "..there are no words ... no color. ... dust, scratches, ... cinema primeval... summoned out of the darkness by the talented Lisa Hammer..." She graduated from Emerson College, with a BS in Film. She founded the Blessed Elysium Motion Picture Company, which produces German Expressionist films. Such works include Pus$bucket and Crawley, a collaboration with Ben Edlund and Doc Hammer, her ex-husband. She has also contributed to Joanie4Jackie, a film anthology project run by Miranda July, which featured Hammer's film Empire of Ache starring Dame Darcy. Hammer collaborated with Dame Darcy on the weekly television show Turn of the Century, a New York City Public-access television cable TV show done in a German Expressionist manner that lasted from 1996 to 1999. The show featured various New York personalities, including Daria Klotz (as Duchess Daria), Jennifer Nixon as Queen Itchie, Bliss Blood, Maude Swift as Secretary Jenny and guests such as Thurston Moore and Courtney Love. It was cited by New York Magazine as "the best public access show of 1997" and has been syndicated on public access stations around the U.S. She collaborated with cult star Alizarinkryz on the weekly NYC cable show POX from 2002-2004. POX was cited by New York Press Magazine as "the best public access show of 2003", and has also been syndicated on public access stations around the U.S. and on the internet. Hammer directed the feature film version of POX, which stars (alphabetically) Aarti Mann (credited as Aarti Majmudar¹), Lisa D'Amato, Clint Catalyst, Clayne Crawford, James Duval, and Jeff Lieberman, among others. It was released on April 4, 2011. She was also lead singer of the goth band Mors Syphilitica from 1995 through 2002. The band released three full-length recordings and one 12 inch EP before breaking up. She was also the lead singer of the band Requiem in White releasing several recordings and videos. In 2003, Lisa joined the cast of The Venture Bros. as the voice of Triana Orpheus. In 2009, she released her first solo album, Dakini on Projekt Records. In 2012 she teamed up with Steven Deal to form Radiana. Their self-titled debut album came out on Projekt Records the same year. Films * The Invisible Life of Thomas Lynch by Lisa Hammer and James Merendino * POX by Lisa Hammer * Pus$bucket by Lisa Hammer * Crawley by Lisa Hammer, Ben Edlund and Doc Hammer * Period Piece by Lisa Hammer * Why Does it Do That? by Lisa Hammer * Ultimate Team Invasion Force by Lisa Hammer * Grimmer Than Grimm stageplay by Lisa Hammer * Empire of Ache by Lisa Hammer * The Dance of Death by Lisa Hammer * Cards With Cards by Lisa Hammer and Dame Darcy * Turn of the Century by Lisa Hammer * Jorinda and Joringel by Lisa Hammer * Beauty and the Beast by Lisa Hammer * Rub by Doc Hammer starring Lisa Hammer * Maldorora and a Little Girl by Maude Swift starring Lisa Hammer Discography Requiem in White: * 12 inch vinyl EP, First Communion * "Of The Want Infinite", CD, First Communion Mors Syphilitica: * 12 inch vinyl EP, Sacrum Torch, 1996 * Mors Syphilitica, CD, Sacrum Torch, 1996 * Primrose, CD, Sacrum Torch, 1998 * Feather and Fate, CD, Projekt, 2001 Solo * Dakini, CD, Projekt, 2009 Radiana * Radiana, CD, Projekt, 2012 References External links * * * Insound.com Profile of Lisa Hammer Category:American female singers Category:Emerson College alumni Category:People from Salem, Massachusetts Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Singers from Massachusetts Category:Film directors from Massachusetts pt:Mors Syphilitica